


Her world collapsed early Sunday morning

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cylons, Drabble, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her world collapsed early Sunday morning

One morning Laura Roslin wakes up and knows. She's a Cylon; she's always been a Cylon. In fact, she has no idea if she's always known because it integrates that smoothly into her mind.

Maybe she has, maybe she hasn't, but her acceptance of this knowledge -- that she is, indisputably, a Cylon -- is something that happens between one breath and the next.

And suddenly, her life makes perfect sense.

Her head rests on Bill's chest as she ponders the implications of her identity. His breathing is even; he's warm and asleep and they are together.

Laura has no intention of moving. Is that love, she thinks, that she'd rather not move because it would wake Bill? Or inertia. It could be inertia, except that she's at peace, at this border between waking and sleeping, and once he wakes up, it will all be over.

Not yet, she decides. She's not ready.


End file.
